I Knew I Loved You
by MCSReader4ever
Summary: Micah knows he feels something for Emily but tries to ignore it,though he knows he can't.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the intro, hence why it is so short. The upcoming chapters will be longer. I promise. This is my first Emily Owens, MD fanfic so please be gentle, though I would love to know what you think. Thank you!**

Micah could feel his face fall when she said Will's name. He didn't know why, he had only just met Emily. It was only slight attraction, he kept telling himself. He couldn't seem to fully convince himself though. Ever since he found her talking to his mom in chemo that one day, he couldn't get her completely out of his mind. His mom asked about her all the time. She really enjoyed Emily's company when he was working and Emily had a few hours free.

When Micah started going out with Kelly, he felt this would distract him from this thing he felt for Emily. He knew he could not act on that feeling, it would be wrong. So, he tried his best to crush it. He should have known a delicate thing like love could not be taken down so easily.

**Who else thinks Emily and Micah will totally have something going on by the end of this season? Am I the only one? I hope not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Micah walked into the chemo center and wasn't surprised to see Emily there sitting beside his mother. They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice him. This gave him time to observe the scene in front of him. His mother in the papery hospital gown, her plaid rode over top. Emily was sitting beside her, her blonde hair running down her back the side pulled back out of her face. She still had her scrubs on which meant she was on her lunch break.

Emily threw her head back laughing at something his mom said, and Micah couldn't help but think about how far she had come from her first few days at the hospital. She was still the funny and awkward girl that walked in on her first day, but when it came to her patients and her job she had no problem with her awkwardness. He liked how confident she was when it came to caring for a patient, and then when it was just them he couldn't help but think about if he was the object for that caring. He had to get those kinds of thoughts out of his though. He was her superior, and plus she told him herself, she liked Will and that was that.

At some point during his inner rant to himself, his mother had caught sight of him and waved him over. As he walked over Emily looked up at him a smiled. He told himself mentally that he should not think about how her smile lit up a room. He mentally shook himself and bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Hi, mom. Emily." He sits on the chair opposite of Emily.

"You're almost done here and then we can get you back to your room for some lunch." He says smiling at his mother. "Great!" His mother exclaimed. Emily smiled at her and took her hand. "I have to get back to work, but I will see you later." Micah's mother patted her hand and said her goodbye. Emily smiled at Micah as she walked away and he returned it full heartedly. He was grateful that Emily could keep his mother company when he couldn't.

Micah turned to his mother. "Did she stay here her whole lunch break?" His mother nodded and smiled at the young nurse who was unhooking her from the chemo machine.

"What do you guys talk about the whole time?" He asks, helping her up out of the plush arm chair.

"Oh, you know girl stuff." She looked up at her son smiling. Micah chuckled and helped his mom into a wheel chair by the door.

…**.**

Emily breathed deep breaths as she saw Will getting closer. She was finally ready to tell him that she really was over him. For good. She knew because every time Micah comes near she gets this tingly feeling that spreads all the way to her toes. She knew what that feeling was; she had felt the same when she first realized she liked Will. She knew what she was going to say and was about to call out to Will, when he started down the opposite hallway. She was going to run after him, but her pager starting beeping. Will could wait Micah needed her help with a patient.

**Still not very long, I know. I want more episodes to come out before I get more in depth with anything. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while guys, what with Thanksgiving and stuff. And now I have** **to start thinking about Christmas, and believe me, with One Direction Infection going on I have to find a whole bunch of One Direction stuff for my friends and sister. I'm more of a R5 girl, and if you don't know who they are then I pity you. :) Anyway, I have loved the Emily Owen episodes so far and you could totally tell at Emily's birthday party, that Micah has some deep down feelings for Emily. I get why Kelly would act the way she did. This chapter might be a little out of sequence with the days in the episodes, but this way it helps my story come together. Anyway, enough about that let's get on to some Micah and Emily action. Enjoy. **

Micah walked out of his mother's room after making sure there were no traces of his crying fit. He needed to get those tears out though. He hadn't shed a tear since he found out about his mother cancer. He really needed this. Now he just needed to find Emily and apologize about blowing up on her earlier. He was really embarrassed that he had started tearing up in front of her and then when she hugged him he felt the feeling he had been trying to squash down come back up all the way to the surface.

He paged her to meet him on the roof and headed up there to shoo anyone who was lounging away. There was no one up there, so he just sat on the lawn chair that was set up and waited. When Emily walked through the roof door towards him, he felt his heart rate speed up and then skip a beat and as a doctor he knew that couldn't be healthy.

"What did you want to see me about?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. Which he didn't deserve by the way he acted when his mother told him that Emily had told her about what was happening with her cancer. He knew he overreacted.

He got up and met her in the middle. "Listen Emily, about earlier when I yelled at you…" I trailed off; I really didn't know how to say I was sorry. Emily just smiled at me and shook her head. "Really Micah, it's okay. I understand." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to have any hard feelings between us. I smiled at her, "Good." She smiled back at me as we stood there just staring at me.

"Well, I think we should get back to work. I have patients to check up on and I believe your shift is about to end and you need to make some final rounds." I say, walking by her towards the door. I feel her grab on to my arm. I turn and look at her questionably. She looked down blushing and I realized how close our faces were. I feel my breathing start to labor and am chanting in my head to calm down, that it is only Emily, the intern, the awkward intern. Though thinking that just makes him think of all the wonderful things he liked about her.

She let go of my arm and backed up a little ways, her hair curtaining her face and muffling slightly what she was saying. "I just wanted to say, thanks for letting me help with your mom. I really like her and enjoy her company." I smiled at the comment.

"And I know that she enjoys your company too."

She smiles up at me and heads toward the door. "Oh and by the way," I stop her saying, "I will be at your party tonight."

She groans and smiles at me and heads out the roof door. I follow after.

…...

"Do you have feelings for Emily Owens?" Kelly asks me. I was about to answer "no" even though I knew it was a lie. It was a reflex though. He would never tell Kelly he liked Emily. He knew it wasn't being fair to Kelly by dating her and liking Emily, he felt bad for it. Before he could answer the question though, Kelly interrupted.

"Don't tell me yet. You will just say no as a reflex. Tell me in a couple days when you have your head sorted." With those words, she walked away. It's like she had read my mind. After that I contemplated whether to go to Emily's party or not.

**I know, again, not very long but, I have to go to bed and yeah. I know the conversation between Kelly and Micah isn't spot on, but it's kind of close, so I will stick to it. Is anyone else totally disappointed nothing happened between Micah and Emily last Tuesday? Anyway, I will update after the episode tomorrow! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! I just didn't feel like doing anything on my Christmas break. I am writing this at 4 in the morning on the day I go back to school. I hate my brain. But I was up and alert and knowing what I wanted to do! Thank you guys for all the reviews, they really mean a lot and I am glad you guys like the story! Enjoy. **

I ended up on Emily's doorstep an hour later and could hear the party going inside. I didn't know whether I should knock or just walk in. I knew I looked like an idiot just standing there, so I decided to just go for and walk in. No one seemed to notice me; everyone was making small talk with each other. I didn't plan on staying long, my plan was to find Emily wish her a happy birthday and get out of there before I do something that would ruin me and hers friendship.

What Kelly asked really got me thinking, 'What was I doing with Kelly, when I know I have feeling for Emily?' I know it wasn't fair to either one of us. But, the thing is, am I really ready to let anyone, let alone Emily, know how I feel? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Will came out of nowhere announcing something. As I made my way to the middle of the small living room, Emily came out with a cello. When she started playing, I could see that see had a passion and strength to her that I had never seen.

I knew I was head over heels for Emily, but seeing her like this, eyes closed and getting sucked into the melody she was playing, made me fall in love so much more. After she was done and everyone was clapping, she smiled in my direction, and as I looked beside me, I was crushed. I knew right then that I had no chance against Will. While yes, he claims he does not have feelings for her, I knew different. The way he gazed at her was not a way a guy looks as his girl best friend. Though as I looked back at Emily, she was looking at me, in a way I never thought I would see Emily Owens looking at me. The way I always looked at her. With longing.

As Emily put her cello back on its case, I walked over to her, ready finally admit that I felt something for her. Just not in her apartment full of people, and as she looked up at me I knew the perfect place to take her.

"Hey." Emily said smiling.

"Awesome cello skills there, Owen." Good job Micah, start with some witty banter.

"Why thank you, Barnes. Thank you for coming. "

"I'm happy I did. Listen, I can't stay, but I want you to meet me somewhere tomorrow after your shift." I was hopeful.

"Of course." My heart pumped out of beat. I smiled, what I was convinced, was the biggest smile ever. "Great. The roof of the hospital, after shift." She smiled again and nodded.

As I left the crowded apartment I couldn't help but want tomorrow evening to come fast.

**I know exactly where I want this story to go from here. The chapters after this will be longer know that I know exactly what will happen! I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry guys. I have had no time to write since the beginning of the new semester. Now is the only time I have found to write since I am sick. So, anyway thanks for all the reviews! So, here you go! Enjoy!**

Micah had been nervous about this moment all day and as he paced on the roof he contemplated running and not doing what he was about to do. His heart was pumping so hard, he was sure it was going to rip out of his chest. It had been this way all day ever time he saw Emily. He knew that what he is doing is rash and could ruin his friendship with Emily if she did not feel the same way.

If she didn't feel the same way, yes, he would be crushed and things would probably be awkward around the hospital, but at least he would not have to look at her every day and pretend. Pretend that he didn't feel like his heart was about to pump out of his chest every time he saw her smile, whether it was at him or at a patient. He loves her. Yes, he loves Emily Owens. He knows he does. It's the way she is with her patient and his mother. That care she feels for people she just met even when everyone says she gets too personal. That's what makes her a great surgeon. Also he found her awkwardness cute. The way she got flustered and embarrassed at the most simple and innocent things.

He glanced at his watch and realized he had been pacing the roof for more than twenty minutes. He knew Emily should have gotten off of her late night shift 10 minutes ago.

'_You never know, she could have been paged for an emergency.' _He told himself. He himself had been late to many things because of emergencies. It was the work of a doctor. He decided to give her another twenty minutes then he would give up and go home.

_**18 Minutes Later**_

He glanced at his watch again and sighed. He was freezing and he head hurt from all the thinking about exactly what he was going to say. Though he had been thinking about it all last night and all of today, none of what he had come up with sounded right. It either sounded desperate or like he was trying to get into her bed and he didn't want to sound like either. He wanted this to be sweet and something Emily would remember.

As he got up from the chair he had sat in over twenty minutes ago, he felt his heart fall to the bottom of his stomach. Maybe this was for the best. He was the last person to believe in fate or anything but, maybe this was a sign, a sign him and Emily were better off friends.

'_Come on Micah. You don't really believe that.' _ Micah knew he didn't, but any explanation would be better than him thinking Emily stood him up. He knew she would never do that though. She just wasn't that type of person. She would find him tomorrow with some perfectly understandable explanation and he would forgive her and then he would get another chance to tell her. Though he didn't think he would be able to tell her on any of those chances. Today had to be the day. He is all ready, or as ready as he will ever be, right now.

As he reached the door that led to the inside of the hospital, it suddenly burst open with a frazzled looking Emily puffing in air.

"I am so sorry Micah! I was on my way to meet you and I got a page for the emergency room. It was bad. Four car pileup! You are lucky to have been off call. Not that you wouldn't have wanted to help, and not that I didn't mind helping but-" Micah cut her off.

"Emily, breath. It's okay. I understand." He put his hands on her shoulders to soothe her and get her to breathe deeply. She smiled at him and breathed in big breaths. He guided her over to one of the chairs and sat in the one beside her.

"So, you ran all the way up here?" He laughed as she nodded her head.

"I didn't want you to wait any longer than you had too." This was also one of the many reasons he loved her. The way she thought of people more than herself.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She was still huffing.

"I'll wait till you can breathe." She gave a breathy laugh at his statement and nodded.

He waited till she caught her breath to begin what would probably make a new relationship with Emily or destroy the friendship they already had. He took one of her hands in his and took a deep breath. Her eyes were focused on his face, his eyes also focused on her. He had waited months for this moment when he could finally get out what he was feeling for the young intern. Yes, he still had a little voice nagging him in the back of his mind saying things like, '_How do you even think you stand a chance? You know she wants Collins. They have been best friends for four years. How can you compete with that when you have only known her for a few months?' _

Though in some part of his mind Micah knew that all of that had a ring of truth to it, he still had to risk it. He would put all his heart and soul into this confession, and sure there is a chance she will just totally blow him off, but there is also a chance that she feels the same way and that they can have a relationship that is more than just friends, work and mutual concern for his mother.

As soon as he thought all of this his mouthed opened and out came the words.

"Emily, I love you."

**I know, I know! Don't hate me! But, the next chapter is coming up soon! Also, this chapter took me forever to get to because our second semester just started and I have had all new classes and the only time I have had to write is right now and that's only because I have been sick. Now I have to go back to school tomorrow and I will have a whole bunch of make-up work from where I have missed the last two days. Yay me. Anyway, I really hope you all like it and I know you will probably be cursing at me through your computer screen at the end (that's what I would do.) but you guys will not be disappointed by the next chapter. Oh and was I the only one who threw my shoes at the TV last Tuesday when Tyra interrupted Micah and Emily? I was so angry. Haha. My sister was laughing at me (she is a Will and Emily shipper. Gag.) So anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with the long awaited chapter! I'm not going to sit here and gab because you all probably want to see what happens with Micah and Emily. So, here it is! Enjoy! P.S. This is in 3****rd**** person limited like all the other chapters but focusing on Emily's thoughts instead of Micah's. And also I will include some stuff seen in the promo for the last episode (sob) and some stuff from the 12****th**** episode. (- THE KISS! EEP!)**

"Emily, I love you."

Emily's mouth opened slightly at the shock of what she was hearing. Micah…loved her? Wow, this was a surprise. She was sure he didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him. This was great news! There were no rules against him dating her. His mom said so, which was a kind of an awkward conversation for her at the time since she didn't realize she had feelings for Micah. Until that day.

_**3 WEEKS EARLIER **_(I know the time isn't correct, but just go with it)

"Emily! I am so glad you came!" Micah's mother exclaimed as Emily walked into the Chemo center. She loved visiting Joyce, it made her day brighter. Her days visiting Joyce were either filled with chatter or, on Joyce's more weak days, comfortable silence. Today was one if Joyce's more talkative days and she only wanted to talk about one thing.

"There is nothing in the rules that says you two can't date." This happened to be the fifth time Joyce had mentioned this to Emily since she had sat down…3 minutes ago. Emily just sat there and stared at the magazine she held in her hands, though she wasn't focusing on a single word or picture it held. She had this feeling and it isn't something you are supposed to feel for a friend and each time Joyce said that one sentence, the feeling grew.

"Come on Emily. I see the way you two look at each other. It is not just obvious to me." She looked at Micah a certain way? And if she did, did every one see it as a romantic look? And at that exact moment Emily realized that she did have feeling for Micah Barnes. Big huge feelings that outweighed the ones she felt for Will…or thought she felt for Will.

Emily also realized right then and there that she no longer had feelings for Will Collins.

Joyce must have seen something change in Emily because she stopped what she was saying and gave a secretive smile to Emily. Oh, she knew.

_**Back to present time**_

As Emily snapped back from the flashback and looked at Micah. His face was falling. Oh, how long had she been in Emily Land? Micah let go of her hand and stood, pacing. As he shoved one of his hands through his hair he muttered to himself, though Emily could hear him, "_Oh gosh. This is…way to go Barnes. Probably ruined every-"_He was cut off as Emily crushed her lips to his.

The kiss was slow at first, them both getting used to it. Then as they pulled away, Emily, smiling at Micah and Micah in shock. When it finally hit him, he smiled back. As they leaned in again something suddenly hit Emily.

"Wait. What about Kelly?" Micah smiled at this. '_Why was he smiling? It was a perfectly understandable question.' _Emily thought.

"Kelly and I broke up." Oh. Well, yay. Emily smiled back at him and leaned back in. This kiss was more passionate. While the first kiss was slow to see how the other would react, this kiss blew everything away. Micah hands rested on Emily's hip while one of Emily's hands rested on Micah's shoulder and the other clutched the collar of his jacket. This had to be the best day of Emily's life, besides graduating medical school, and it just got better as they pulled away from each other and Micah rested his forehead on Emily's.

The look in Micah's eyes was something that she could only describe as the most passionate kind of love. Right then she also realized something; she never said I love you back. _'Should probably do that right about now, Emily.' _She thought to herself.

"Micah," She whispered, her forehead still touching his. "I love you too." He smiled widely and kissed her again. The kisses just kept getting better.

They sat on the roof, kissed, and talked for who knows how long until Emily asked. "So, dinner? My place?" Micah nodded and they walked hand in hand down and out of the hospital. It was weird that no one stopped them since they were so used to moments getting interrupted. Micah drove and Emily was to pick up her car tomorrow.

They arrived at Emily's apartment, but never made it to dinner-they skipped right to desert. **(I know, but I had to add it. :D)**

_**Time Lapse**_

As they lay in Emily's bed in each other's arms, both smiling Emily couldn't even begin to express in words what she was feeling. She was so blissfully happy and nothing could take that away from her. She felt on top of the world, like she could do anything. She was in love. She felt so free. She hasn't felt this free since she found her feelings for Micah three weeks ago and realized that she had no feelings left over for Will. At that moment her belly took a moment to growl. She giggled.

Micah also gave a little chuckle, his arm tightened around her waist. "Looks like someone is hungry." Emily turned around to face him, smiling.

"Don't know how I could be after what we just did." He gave a full laugh at that.

"Why don't I go order us a pizza and we sit in bed and watch a movie?" Emily suggested. She doubted they would make through the movie though. Micah nodded. "Sound like a plan, Dr. Owens." Emily smiled, she just couldn't seem to stop doing that, and slipped out from under his arm and slid out of bed. She picked up his button up and slipped it on. Giving a sly glance back at Micah she went out into the living room to call and order, smiling the whole time.

* * *

As she hung up the phone, Emily was still smiling. She had to wonder if she was glowing. It felt like she was radiating sunlight. She heaved a big happy sigh and walked towards the kitchen to get some drinks. The linoleum was cold on her bare feet and usually she would have to hop for a minute until she got used to it. But she was off in her own little Micah world to care.

As she got four beers out of the fridge, one for now and one for when the pizza came, there was a knock at her door. _'That was fast.' _Emily thought. She sat the beer down, grabbed the money, and went to answer the door.

She was surprised for a minute but smiled. Will stood in front of her, one arm resting on the door frame. She had never gotten to tell Will that she was totally over him, now would be the perfect time. But as she opened her mouth to say it, he spoke.

"Cassandra and I broke up and that made me realize that what I really want is you." Will said in a rush. Emily smiled at this, but not for the reason that you may think. This only made her surer of the reason she was totally over Will. He only wanted her as a second choice. But she finally knew what it felt like to be someone's first choice and she wasn't going to give that or Micah up, for anything.

Will misunderstood the smile as he tried to walk into the apartment, but Emily pushed him back. "Sorry, Will. Can't come in, I've got company." He finally seemed to realize what she was wearing and frowned. "Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded. Emily smiled at this also.

"I am totally and completely over you, Will."

He still had the same expression on his face. "Huh? When?"

"When I found out what it felt like to be someone's first choice. To be Micah's first choice." Emily smiled widely at just saying his name.

Will's jaw hung open. "Micah? As in Dr. Barnes, Micah?" Just then Emily's bedroom door opened and out walked Micah in his boxers.

"Okay, so I have narrowed it down to two choices, The Breakfast Club or-"He stopped when he had walked far enough into the living room to see who was at the door. Emily turned to smile at him and then turned back to Will. "Yeah, that Micah. Goodbye Will." She shut the door on his slack jawed face and walked over to Micah. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"What did he want?" He asked gesturing to the door. Emily shrugged. "Wanted to complain about something. I told him I was busy." Micah smiled and kissed her.

When they pulled apart she asked, "Now what were my movie choices again?"

"The Breakfast Club or Some Kind of Wonderful. You know you only have 80's movies to choice from right?" She giggled and nodded. "Some Kind of Wonderful. It's my favorite."

"Why?" He asks simply.

"Because the main character ends up with the one person no one would guess he ends up with." She smiled thinking of her and Micah and as if he was thinking the same thing, he smiled back.

As they leaned in for another kiss, there was a knock at the door again. She hoped it wasn't Will again, but it was something better. The pizza.

* * *

They spent all night together, and it was wonderful, but the time came when it was time to get up for work. Sometimes Emily really hated that they worked on weekends, but she wouldn't give up her job for anything. Micah just wore the same clothes as yesterday, not like he had to wear them all day. Didn't take them long for both to get ready since they didn't have to shower separately.

They didn't mind that people saw them arrive together. Not like the news of what Will saw wouldn't be all over the hospital by lunch. Plus, there was no rule against them dating as Joyce had pointed out a couple hundred times. So, they went and told her the news first thing during break. Not like they had to say much. When they walked in hand in hand and before they even spotted her, you could hear Joyce's cries of joy a mile away.

As they walked closer, Joyce yelled, "I am so happy for you two! Finally this has happened!"

'_Yeah,' _Emily thought. '_Finally!' _

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I am proud of myself. Woke up at 4 am on a Thursday to finish this. You all should love me. :D Anyway, really hoped you liked this. And no, this story is not over! There is more awesome Micah x Emily moments to come! **_  
_


	7. Chapter 7 (Authors Note)

Guys, I know it's been forever but my laptop is messed up and part of the next chapter is on my laptop and right now I am on my mom's so…I hope you guys can wait a little while longer…thanks for all your patience and support! I am trying to usher my step-dad along to get my laptop fixed but I have no idea how long it will take. I am so sorry!


End file.
